Allied Italian
by HeartCurl23
Summary: You simply wake up with no memory of what happened. All you know is that three men by the names of Alfred, Arthur, and Francis are your only key to your memory and true family. Alfred decides to deceive you and Francis and Arthur play along with the American's claims. Meanwhile, your true family is clueless on what to do to get you home. (Papa!RomanoxTeen!Amnesia!ReaderxEngland)
1. Chapter 1

1pov

"_, love, are you alright?" a man with toxic green eyes and thick, black brows under stripped yellow mop of hair stated as he cradled my neck.

I looked at him with confusion hazed (e/c) eyes. "...Who's _?"

A blonde teen behind the thick-eyebrow man widened his sea blue eyes and his face was unreadable, at least to me. The green eyed man furrowed his bushy brows and hauled me up from the floor. "...You're _." As I gave him a questioning look, he looked over my shoulder in frustration. "Bloody hell Francis! How hard did you hit her?!"

"Not that hard, I'm sure!" came a concerned voice behind me. I turned to see a man with longish blond hair and dressed like a woman. If it weren't for the voice and the stubble on his chin, I would've thought he was a woman. "At any rate, this is good, oui?"

"How the bloody hell is this good?!" With a sigh, Eyebrows turned back to me. "I'm so sorry for all this, love. How about we start over? My name is Arthur Kirkland." He moved his gesture to the teen behind him, still thinking on something that must be really important. "He is Alfred Jones." He again gestured to the he/she behind me with crossed, hairy arms and tapping the pink pump on his foot. "And that's Francis Bonnefoy." After I looked back at Arthur, he gestured to me. "Your name is _ V-"

"JONES~!" Alfred cried, breaking his deeply concentrated face, startling the two men and me. "You're a Jones by blood, li'l sis~!"

Arthur smiled strainfully at me then it turned into a growl when he turned away, snatching the cloth of Alfred's flight jacket and dragging him around the corner. I think they assumed they had privacy there, but I heard every word.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

"Francis was right for once! This is a golden opportunity!"

"Giving her false accusations about her family? She's not your sister, and you know it! Why are you lying to her face?!"

"Think about it, Iggy! She can't remember jack! If she's on our side in this war, then she'll fight with us!"

"What does that change, git?!"

"Don't you wonder where her uncle and dad got their brains from while Ludwig was busy with other stuff? It has to be from her! She's the strategist from the family, I just know it!"

"Okay, fine! You have a point, but she'll know the truth eventually."

When they came back, they smiled at me, and I couldn't help but avoid their gaze. "...You lied to me?" I asked. They stopped in their tracks with wide eyes. "I'm not Alfred's sister, aren't I?"

The two seemed relieved as they chuckled a little and Arthur walked up to me. "I'm sorry, love." he apologized. "Alfred was just testing to see if you truly remembered your family."

"...No he wasn't..." I stated depressingly. "He just wants me to think I'm in his family for some reason."

"You're right~!" Alfred shouted, his smile still plastered on his face. "You caught me. You're not a Jones." Suddenly, he took Arthur and shoved him to me. "You're a Kirkland~!"

"What?!"

"Oui~!" Francis smiled, pushing me to Arthur also. "You're Arthur's daughter for sure~!"

"What the bloody-"

"Listen." the two snatched him and whispered low enough for me to hardly catch a word, but I still listened close. "_'s papa's a tsundere. You're a tsundere. Alfred's plan was a flunk when you dragged him off and yelled at the top of your lungs, and she can't stay with me because of Gil and Toni."

"Please Artie with ice cream on top?"

"Ugh! Fine."

Arthur turned back with a small smile. "Why not we go home?" he asked. "You must be tired and hungry, sweetheart."

I would've called on his bluff then and there, but I didn't have any proof that he was lying. Besides, where else was I going to go? It wasn't like I had any other family, so I smiled and took his hand. "Yes...daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

3pov

Lovino stared into the empty room, still frozen in shock. The window was wide open and a rope was tied to the curtain rod, leading down.

The bed was still messy with it's white sheets and (f/c) quilt half on the bed, half on the floor. The pillows from the bed were also lazily tossed. The rest of the room was picked clean, save for one picture that still sat on the night stand under the silver lamp; a picture of his daughter's 15th birthday with him, Antonio, and Feliciano.

In the picture, his daughter was about to blow the candles on the (cake flavor) cake. To the left, Feliciano was smiling in the camera with a cute little wink, showing off a peace sign that his hand was shaped in. Directly behind the teen, Antonio was smiling and laughing, hugging Lovino's arm, who was to the right. Even on his only daughter's birthday, he couldn't put away the scowl on his face and have a good time.

The Italian looked at the picture, walking over and picking it up rusticity, like he was a metal bike going out on a ride after sitting out, unmoved, in a pouring rainstorm that must have lasted weeks. Suddenly, a small drop of salty water splattered on the photo right on his daughter's face.

Even the sound of the front door opening didn't alert the father. "Lovi~ _~ I'm home~" called the cheerful voice of none other than Lovino's younger brother. It wasn't long before he made it up to the silent, heavy room. "Lovi, where's _? I can't find her anywhere."

With a sudden deep breath, Lovino quickly wiped the tears from his green-brown eyes and stated in a rough, unused voice, "...She's gone." When Feliciano was still silent, waiting for further explanation, Lovino sighed. "..._ ran away while you were at Ludwig's house. Now, there's nothing we can do."

Feliciano looked confused as he sat next to his brother on the bed. "What do you mean? We can ask Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio, and even Kiku to help us find her. We can get her back home. She must be so frightened right now, but we have friends all over Europe and Asia. Not to mention, we control Africa."

"What if she went to America?" the elder brother asked. "Or Australia? Or South America? Or even Russia? Not even Kiku or even Ludwig can help us against Ivan!"

Feliciano smiled. "You have to look at the positives~!" he stated. "She's smart. She can always find her way back home no matter where she is. And, she's a lot braver than us, so if she runs into the Allies, she can defend herself. Not to mention, she knows where everyone lives. If she gets tired and needs a place to sleep, she knows where to go~!"

Lovino thought on that for a moment before he sighed. "...She hates me." he mumbled. "Just before she left, she...wanted my opinion on something, I think it was her cloths or something. She said she was going to a party, but I didn't want her to go. I didn't know where this party was, or who would be there, so I told her no. She asked me why, and I said 'because I say so'. It was all I could think of to say. Then she yelled at me for being unreasonable, and I yelled at her for acting so spoiled. Then, after the yelling got worse and worse, she told me herself that she hates me." The older brother paused for his younger brother to process his words. "After that, she ran up here and shut the door."

Feliciano furrowed his brows. He's never seen this side of his brother before as Lovino just broke down and started sobbing in his hands. The red head didn't know what to do, so, he eased Lovino's hunched form from his knees, took the picture and placed it to the side, lifted the father's head slightly, and held him. For the first time, Lovino welcomed the Hug Therapy.

1pov

My British father showed me to his house and started heading for the kitchen. "I admit, I'm not the best cook, but I can make you a quick sandwich. Would you like ham or turkey?"

I looked in the direction of the kitchen nonchalantly. "May I have a grape sandwich?" I asked.

Hearing that, he poked his head out the doorway of the kitchen and furrowed his brows at me. "...Grapes?" he asked as I nodded. "...I suppose...that makes for an odd sandwich, love. When did you think of it?"

"Just now." I answered. "I think odd food combinations is just fun to try~"

My thick browed father gave me a small smile as he made the grape sandwich and handed it to me. I ate the food happily, the bread of the sandwich wrapped around the plump, purple grapes, cradling the fruit in the grain. Still, a few slipped from the bread, which gave me an idea.

With a quizzical, curious look, I got up and headed in the kitchen. I was going to make another sandwich anyway. As my father watched me with a questioning toxic green gaze, I pulled out the bread, washed off a clump of grapes, setting them in a bowl, and spread a light layer of peanut butter on the bread. Once the butter was on both slices, I lined up the grapes, popping a few in my mouth. With my sandwich made, I took a bite and smiled. I could taste the foods together as one food instead of separate like before. The juices of the grapes, the nuttiness of the butter, and the soft, sweetness of the bread. It all blended together so well.

My father gave me another look before giving off a soft, light chuckle. "You're an odd girl."

"Well, I am your daughter, aren't I?" I asked with a smile.

After a look of slight guilt, which confused me, he returned the smile as he stood. "I'll show you around." he stated with a sigh. "You probably don't remember where everything is." I nodded as I followed him.

3pov

Francis looked through the packed suitcase he found with _ when he took her. Inside were the essentials, shirts, pants, an Italian uniform, a spare pair of shoes, shampoo, soap, underwear, but there was one thing he found while poking around that warmed his heart. As he held it in his hand, he wished he'd been honest to the teen when her amnesia was confirmed.

He smiled softly at the portrait of her, her true father, and her uncles all in their respective uniforms. Antonio smiled wide as he gave Lovino bunny ears with his fingers, appearing to anger the Italian; seeing as how he was a blur, turning to him and reaching over, most likely to strangle the poor Spaniard. Feliciano was by Antonio, his eyes closed and a large smile on his face as he hugged the Spaniard's arm, one leg blurred, as if seconds before the picture was taken, he decided to pop his leg up like a high school girly girl. _ stood beside Lovino, appearing to be attempting not to laugh at Lovino and Antonio, one arm locked straight behind her back with her other hand covering her mouth in a very adorable way. Looking at the background, Francis guessed they were at the beach around midday.

A knock on his door snapped Francis to reality. "Who is it?" he called as he scrambled all the things in the suitcase.

"You should know who it is, Francy Pants!"

"Si mi amigo! Just because we're at war as countries, that doesn't mean we can't be friends as humans~! Come on out!"

"Forget it Toni! If he doesn't wanna come out and spend time with the Awesome Me and the less Awesome you, then we should go in there! Where's the spare key?"

The Frenchman took in a loud gulp as he heard the front door open. "Hola~!" Antonio greeted cheerfully as he popped in the room, startling Francis enough to drop the portrait. Quickly, he snatched it in his hand and stuffed it in the suitcase in front of him, hastily attempting to zip it only to find that the stuff didn't fit anymore. Funny, how impossible it is get things to fit in a bag once it's been pulled out.

As Francis fiddled with the bag, Antonio and Gilbert came in the room curiously. "...You going somewhere?"

"M-moi?" he asked nervously before giving off a weak laugh. "Ne soyez pas ridicule!" he chuckled. "Où d'autre voudrais-je être autre que la maison?"

The two friends glanced at each other confusingly before they returned their quizzical gaze to the Frenchman. "...Mi amigo-"

"Quoi!"

The Spaniard and Prussian furrowed their brows. Something was definitely off about Francis. "...Frenchy, you only talk in French when you're nervous about something if you're not talking to another frenchy."

Francis gave another laugh as he smiled stressfully, getting up from his seated position and wrapping an arm around each of his friends. "You two came to get me out of the house, oui?" he asked. "Well, then, where shall we go?"

Gilbert and Antonio shared another odd look before shrugging it off. "Well," the albino smiled. "I was thinking we could drop by Eyebrows, and see what trouble we can cause there!"

"No!" Francis objected, only confusing his friends more.

Antonio tilted his head as Gilbert looked at him dumbfounded. "...What do you mean, 'no'?" the Prussian asked. "We all love messing with Eyebrows."

Quickly, the blonde smiled. "He's just been under a lot of pressure lately, you two know how he gets in July, with Matthew and Alfred revolting against him, and even the anniversary of my revolt. I think he should be cut a break."

Still, both the friends were confused. "...But Francis," Antonio sighed. "...it's the middle of August, almost September." The Frenchman didn't reply as the brunette clutched his chin with a sigh. "Well..." the Spaniard huffed. "...I would say we could pay Lovi a visit, but I went by earlier today, and he was in a really bad mood."

Francis snapped straight as Gilbert looked over carelessly. "He's always in a bad mood." the ruby eyed man brought up.

"Si," Antonio nodded. "but, this is...different. He didn't try to strangle me, or yell at me, or even call me a bastard! In fact, all he did was sit in _'s room and cry his eyes out. Feli told me that she hadn't been home since he left for Ludwig's house. Poor Lovi is just so torn up."

Gilbert's eyes grew wide. "...Wow...that's serious. Maybe West and I can swing by later, see what we can do." he suggested. "If West can't remind him of his love of cursing, I don't know what would."

"Great idea mon ami~!" Francis stated with a laugh. "You and your brother should pay them a visit later. Right now, why not we see what we could do at...Roderich's house. Oui~! When was the last time, you pulled a prank on Roderich?" he asked, smiling wide at Gilbert.

The red eyed albino thought for a moment before he answered unenthusiastically, "Yesterday."

Quickly, Francis turned to Antonio. "Well, what about Anri? I know you haven't seen her in a while, mon ami, oui?"

The green eyed Spaniard furrowed his brows. "I just visited her and her hermano last night, though Abel didn't seem so happy to see me, still as obsessed with fish and money as ever. That's why I stopped by Lovi's today, Anri asked me to say hi to him for her."

The blue eyed blonde scratched his head on something, anything they could do that was away from the suitcase, and away from Arthur's house. "What about the bar?" he asked. "It's been far too long since the three of us hit the bar, on a quest for tequila, beer, wine, and women. What do you say, for old times sake?"

The two friends glanced at each other before giving an uncaring shrug. What's one day at the bar going to hurt?


	3. Chapter 3

1pov  
>My father sighed as he lead me to my room. "You've had quite the eventful day." he stated, opening the door to my large room. It was clean and nice, but bland. Everything was white or grey with the exception of the comforter on the bed, which had dull pink and purple colored flowers and an icky yellow for the leaves. If I didn't know better, I'd think that this was only a spare bedroom that he put together at the last minute (though I wondered what he was doing while he left me alone in the kitchen to doodle). "Why not you get some rest? Tomorrow, we have some more errands to do."<p>

I sighed before I yawned. One thing was for sure, I was exhausted. I tiredly made my way to the bed, which felt as horrid as it looked with it's scratchy texture, and crawled under the sheets, which were low quality as well. "This is a little uncomfortable." I admitted. "Is there any better quality bedding somewhere else in the house?"

My father scratched the back of his head and chuckled embarrassingly. "Sorry, love." he apologized. "I don't have any spare blankets and pillows that are much better. We'll get better quality bedding tomorrow, okay _? " I groaned and laid down. My father sighed as he turned off the light. "Good night, love."

As the night wore on, I found it harder and harder to fall asleep with the itchy, drafty sheets and the heavy, rough comforter. With no better ideas on how to get to sleep, I just started singing. I wasn't sure what I was singing, where I heard it before, or if the language even existed since I only knew English as of when I found myself with Alfred, Francis, and my father, but the song seemed to calm me and make sleeping less of a chore.

"Ninna nanna ninnaò questo amore a chi lo do~  
>Lo do a te finché vivrò solo te io amerò~<br>Ninna nanna ninnaò questo amore a chi lo do~  
>Lo do a te finché vivrò e a nessun altro lo darò~<p>

"Lo darò alla tua dolcezza quando tu mi parlerai~  
>Ad ogni bacio ogni carezza che tu mi regalerai~<br>Lo darò ai tuoi desideri quando a te mi stringerai~  
>Lo darò a tutti i tuoi sogni che con me dividerai~<p>

"Ninna nanna ninnaò questo amore a chi lo do~  
>Lo do a te finché vivrò solo te io amerò~<br>Ninna nanna ninnaò questo amore a chi lo do~  
>Lo do a te finché vivrò e a nessun altro lo darò~<p>

"E se vuoi farti un'idea di quanto è grande questo amore~  
>Alza gli occhi verso il cielo e preparati a volare~<br>E quando sarai arrivato sul pianeta più lontano~  
>Quello è il raggio del mio amore ora sai quanto ti amo~<p>

"Ninna nanna ninnaò questo amore a chi lo do~  
>Lo do a te finché vivrò solo te io amerò~<br>Ninna nanna ninnaò questo amore a chi lo do~  
>Lo do a te finché vivrò e a nessun altro lo darò~<p>

"Sognami amore mio~  
>Ti coccolerò~<br>Sognami amore mio~  
>lo ti riscalderò~<br>E come in una favola~  
>Con un bacio ti sveglierò~<p>

"Dormi amore nel mio letto dormi qui tutta la notte~  
>E se sarà una notte fredda tu mi stringerai più forte~<br>E quando poi sarà l'inverno io non me ne accorgerò~  
>Sembrerà già primavera quando mi risveglierò~<p>

"Ninna nanna ninnaò quando mi risveglierò~  
>Ninna nanna ninnaò quando mi risveglierò~<p>

"Ninna nanna ninnaò guarda fuori come piove~  
>Ninna nanna ninnaò amore mio non te ne andare~<br>Ninna nanna ninnaò si lo so che è già mattinò~  
>Ninna nanna ninnaò resta qui stammi vicino~<p>

"Sognami amore mio~  
>Ti coccolerò~<br>Sognami amore mio~  
>Ti scalderò~"<p>

3pov  
>Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio went to the bar as planned, but as the trio got more and more drunk, the Frenchman found it harder and harder to hide his depressed state. As drunk as they were, it still didn't go unnoticed by his friends. "What's wrong Brohas?!" Gilbert slurred, spilling his beer as he swung around to land on the blonde. "You're not a depressed drunk! You're a flirty, happy drunk!"<p>

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~~~" Antonio dragged as he sat back very relaxed and chill with his eyes barely open and a lazy smile on his lips. "You're a happyyyyyyyyy drunk. Be happy~"

"There's nothing to be happy about! I'm so worthless and such a complete disgrace!" Francis cried as he took another shot of whiskey. He gave up on wine a while ago. "I lied to everyone! I destroyed love! Me! The country of love! Denied love to such an innocent mademoiselle!"

"Cheer up Francy!" Gilbert laughed. "We all deny girls love all the time! It's the only thing that makes our trio cursed, but it must be done."

"You don't understand!" the blonde cried, swinging another shot before filling the small glass again. "It's not like that! I lied to the Vargas girl! I denied her from her papa! My life is over! The world will crumble!"

At the word 'Vargas', Antonio perked up a little, but was too drunk to remember where exactly he knew that name from (the bartender should've cut them off hours ago, but unfortunately, the bartender was a newbie girl, and they worked their flirty magic).

Unfortunately for Francis specifically, Ludwig had another long day at work and decided to go to the bar for a swing if beer or two. But when he saw that his brother was already there and already seeming to be at the alcohol limit and still drinking, he changed his mind and only ordered a water so he could drive Gilbert home, and most likely his friends too. The German found it odd that the Frenchman ordered whiskey instead of wine, and that he got more depressed instead of more goofy, so he listened to the conversation between the trio closely. They were too drunk to notice him, and he heard every word that slurred from their lips.

As soon as he heard the word 'Vargas', like Antonio, Ludwig perked up, but with the German being stone cold sober and the Spaniard being...not so much...Ludwig was able to pin point the name with his friend. He wasn't sure what was going on, this being the one time Feliciano didn't contact him the second things looked bad, but he was going to find out.

First thing was first, Gilbert was stumbling drunk, and the younger brother didn't want to risk trusting any of the trio behind the wheel. With a loud grunt, he made himself known to the three. "Do you need a ride?" he asked, presenting his water. "I'm sober."

"Nien West!" Gilbert smiled, overly animatedly taking another sloppy swing of his beer. "I can drive myself! Besides, my car is in the front."

"I noticed." Ludwig stated. "But, bruder, you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk!" the platinum blonde stated. "I'm just relaxed! Right guys?"

Antonio nodded. "Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~~~"

Francis shot his eyes wide. It seemed like he sobered up in just that flash of fear in his eyes. "Wait, we're drunk?! Really drunk?! I have to go!"

The German tilted his head at the Frenchman. "I'm offering you a ride home." he reminded. "And, yes, all three of you are drunk."

"I'll call Matthew, or Alfred, or Arthur." Francis stated. "You know, since we're at war, and you probably would just take me to your house to lock me in the basement again, I feel more comfortable if one of the Allies took me home."

Ludwig sighed. He understood the worry the Frenchman expressed, but noticed the sudden change between drunk, blubbering baby to paranoid, reasonable man. He passed it off as nothing as he turned back to the two drunk men left at the bar.

Francis bit down hard on his nails as he stumbled his way to the back room for the phone.

When Francis had Arthur on the phone, he broke down sobbing. "Angleterre!" he cried. "I need you to come and get me!"

Arthur sighed on the other line. "What's wrong?"

"I'm horridly drunk, I can't remember the past few hours, and Ludwig, Gilbert and Antonio are here!" the Frenchman sobbed as his breathing became uneven. "The last thing I remember is that Gilbert and Antonio came to my house to hang out, and I suggested we go to the bar since I had everything in _'s suitcase all spread out on my bed to look through!"

"You WHAT?!" the Brit shouted. "You went through _'s things?! How low are you willing to go to see a girl's undergarments?!"

"IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" Francis screamed. "Please come and take me home? We'll talk more about this when I'm sober."

"No!" Arthur denied. "You got yourself in this mess, now dig yourself out!"

"Excuse me?!" the blonde drunk shouted in offense. "I seem to recall several times when you were drunk and I took you home, one time specifically when you were with Alfred and your plan to get him drunk enough to tell you his top secret information backfired, you ended up so drunk you didn't even remember your religion and started spilling your own guts, and _I_ had to drive _you_ home! You still owe me for that!"

"Bloody hell!" Arthur shouted in embarrassment. "You and Alfred promised never to speak of it again! How is it you can remember that, but not what happened in the past few hours?!"

"The point is!" Francis interrupted. "I have no clue if I said anything about _! I am drunk enough to slip up like that, and Gilbert and Antonio are too drunk to process it if I did say anything, but Ludwig is here, I don't know how long he's been here, and he's stone sober! Please! I'm begging you! Come and pick me up!"

The line was silent before the Brit sighed. "...Alright, fine. I'll meet you there in a little while. We will talk more when you get sober."

"Merci! Merci!" Francis thanked, not noticing that Arthur already hung up.

When Ludwig finally had stopped at his house to drop off Gilbert, then to Antonio's house to drop off the Spaniard, he made one last stop before circling back home. With a sigh, he rang the doorbell of the house he arrived at. The door was answered by none other than his friend, Feliciano, who was a little shocked to see the big blonde. "Ludwig?" he asked. "What's going on?"

"Is there something wrong?" the German asked. "Did something happen here I should know about?"

The red-head shook his head. "...No..." he answered. "...All I could think of is that _ went missing. Lovino's been in her room all day, and I think he was in there all last night too, cause he said that she left yesterday. Why?"

The military man sighed as he dropped his shoulders and entered the house, shutting the door behind him. "What I'm going to say, you might not want to hear. I know how close you are to Francis, but this still must be said."


	4. Chapter 4

Ludwig explained everything he knew and what he heard at the bar. Feliciano didn't really want to believe that it was Francis behind this, that he's the reason his loving niece wouldn't come home. The Italian tried to think of every possible explanation that could lead to Francis saying things like what the German was describing to him. "Maybe he was just drunk and didn't know what to say, so he just talked about the first thing that came to his mind."

"How would he know?" the blonde questioned.

"You said he was with Toni, right?" Feli brought up. "Toni and Gil are still friends with him, and Toni came by earlier to see Lovi. Maybe he told them about it."

"Then how do you explain the fact that Francis is a happy drunk, and he was moping like the saddest man on Earth?"

"Maybe something happened that was bad enough to make him mope."

Ludwig raised a brow. "...The only time I saw him as a depressed drunk is when Gilbert decided to take him to the bar for his birthday. That specific date was two months ago, and his depression was justified with his guilt for his Revolutionary War." Feliciano didn't know how to explain that at all. "Face it." the German stated coldly. "Francis is related to your niece's disappearance, and possibly the rest of the Allies are as well."

Feliciano bit his lip and looked around before pushing Ludwig back out to the drive way. "You should go before Lovino finds you talking about that." he warned. "If he hears that, he'll get worse."

"Lovino has a right to know about his daughter's whereabouts!" Ludwig exclaimed, catching the attention of a specific stiff man. "If anything, this should give him motivation to leave that room! His daughter is missing! He can now possibly do something about it!"

"Feliciano!" boomed a voice from the top of the stairs. When the two men looked, they saw Lovino limping down each step. His face wasn't his usual scowl, but a look of determination, the fire in his eyes beginning to spark back to life. "Let him talk."

1pov

I was sitting on the couch with nothing better to do than read the loose papers on the coffee table. While looking around, I saw a paper about the Italians striking Africa. "Hey, dad!" I called. "What's this about?"

My father came running in to see what I was referring to before he sighed. "That's old." he quickly explained as he took the paper from my hands, crumpled it up, and mixed it with other papers on the table to crumple in the ball.

I grew confusion as he smiled at me awkwardly, making his way to the trashcan to dump the papers. "What was that all about?"

"Hm?" he asked, turning to me before laughing forcefully. "Nothing! Nothing at all. That news paper was old anyway, about a decade or so old." I simply stared at him, silently asking him to elaborate, before he smiled and made his way to the front door, putting on his jacket and holding mine out to slip into. "Now then, I promised we'd buy you a new bed set, correct?" With the subject dramatically changed, and me dumbfounded as I pushed my hands through the arm holes, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. I glanced back at the trashcan he pushed the paper into before following him to the car. Something really wasn't adding up. With nothing else to further my investigation, I hid my suspicions in the back of my head.

As weeks passed, I started to feel more comfortable in the house, accepting more easily that the blonde Brit was my father. The only thing that continuously confused me was the song I'd sing myself to sleep every night in the language I assumed was made up. However, I continued to see things around the house that said these horrible things that the Italians and Germans were doing all across the continent. When I asked about them, my dad would change the subject rapidly and direct me to something else like helping him cook dinner, or cleaning my room, or just running little errands that were usually of little to no importance.

"...Dad?" I called one day. "What is so wrong with me meeting other countries? Aren't all other countries like you?"

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!" he exclaimed, causing me to cringe. His emerald eyes grew wide and burned in anger. His large, black brows knit close together. His voice is what scared me the most though, an explosion of his bottled up rage, turning the peaceful silence into a silence I only vaguely remembered hearing. The silence that follows screams of pain on a field. I would've wondered where I got that idea, but I didn't spend much time on that thought.

After a few moments, my dad sighed. "...I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to frighten you." he stated. "Not all the countries are the same. In fact, none of us can get along for more than a year or so. If the others found out that I had you..." He then widened his eyes and snatched his coat. "I'll be right back." he promised, going out the door.

I stood there, in the living room, with my thoughts. "If dad meets these other countries once a month, why does it matter if I meet them or not?"

3pov

Arthur drove as fast as he could, not slowing down until he pulled up to the house of the man he needed to speak to. "Francis!" he called as he knocked on the door. "Francis! Please open up!"

The blonde man pulled the door open and sighed. "What is it, Angleterre?"

"It's _." the Brit stated quickly.

The Frenchman grew worry as the name of the teen came up. "What's wrong? Is she alright?"

Arthur sighed as he let himself in. "You remember when you felt guilt for what we did, and you projected that guilt when you got drunk?" Francis nodded. "Well...I think my acting is a little too well..." he admitted. "I know what we're doing is wrong on many levels. How can we call ourselves Saviors of the World, or whatever Alfred came up with, if we're committing the same crimes as our opponents?"

All the blue eyed blonde could do was sit Arthur down next to him and rub the visitor's back. "...I understand." Francis finally said. "I still have a filth covered continence from what we did to the Vargas'." he admitted. "However, we've been wearing this masquerade for far too long to reveal our faces now. Though this was Alfred's plan, you are the one burdened with the complete execution, like I was, and still am, burdened with keeping it secret from Gil and Toni. The decision is all on you on whether you want to stay at the ball, or run away. Either way, your shoe will be left behind."

Arthur glanced up at Francis with questioning eyes. "What the bloody hell does that even mean?"

"It means," Francis huffed. "if you think it's best to continue posing as _'s Papa, then continue to do so. However, if you think it's best to tell her the truth now, then the impact will still he edged in her, and she will possibly hate you, me, and Alfred for our deception. Though, I don't think that would effect you as much as I'm making it sound, mon ami." As the Brit stayed silent, the Frenchman smiled. "...l'amore~"

"What?!"

"You've fallen in love with la fillie, oui?"

Arthur pushed the other man away in disgust. "Are you barking mad?! She's only a girl!"

Francis shook his head. "Like they say in Greece, there is more than one type of love." he stated. "There's friendship, romance, godly, and family. In deceiving _, you have fallen for your own spell and have truly taken the place of her Papa. And so, you've fallen in love with la fillie~"

1pov

I wandered the house, my sense of confusion returning. As I really paid attention to all the papers in my dad's office, little things came back to me, like how I recognized the sound of silence after painful screams earlier. I saw headlines and titles like "Italians Advancing South", "Germans Move Restlessly", "Japanese Bomb America", and one that was a time-line of everything that happened in the current war my dad slips out about sometimes.

The last few things were dated a few weeks ago, right when I started my memory problems. "Italians' Treasure Taken", and "Italians' Treasure Won Over". It didn't seem like they did anything else after that, even though all the other dates were so close together.

I thought hard, trying to remember what it could mean by "treasure", maybe some gold or weapons that my dad took from them. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't think of anything that my dad mentioned, even by accident, that could be any type of treasure.

"...War or not," I sighed. "stealing is wrong. But how could I make it right?"

I thought for a moment before I smiled. "I could maybe look for the Italians and ask them." I concluded. "They'd know what big, significant treasure was taken from them, and who knows? Maybe it has nothing to do with the war, and maybe, even better, I know where it is!"

I deflated as another thought crossed my mind. "...But dad would be so mad if I ask him about this. He'd probably redirect me to the kitchen or something the moment I open my mouth..." I then gained a grin across my lips. "Who ever said that dad had to know?" I asked myself. "I'll just sneak out in the middle of the night, get there, and come back by morning. He'll never know I was gone."

That night, once I knew my dad thought I was asleep, I placed pillows under the covers to look like I was asleep in the bed. Once I got that to look convincing enough, I creaked out the bedroom door and slowly snuck past my dad's office, where he fell asleep at the desk again. Normally, I'd wake him up and help him to bed, but that wasn't on my agenda tonight. However, I had to enter the office anyway. I forgot that I had no idea where the Italians were, and there was a map on the desk under my dad's arm. I would've been worried about possibly waking him, but the bottle of whiskey by his left hand was enough to assure me that he wasn't waking up any time soon.

Gently, I lifted his elbow and slid the map out from under the arm. My dad made loud snores and shifts since I made the limb move, but he went right back to his deep sleep, mumbling under his breath something about conquering the Spanish Armada or something like that. I never paid attention to his sleep talking. When the map was in my hands, I quietly snuck out of the room after draping a blanket over his back, switching off the light and shutting the door. I hurried down the stairs as fast as I could and rushed out the front door.

I wandered around for what felt like all night before I reached the ferry. I would've gone to the airport, but I didn't have enough money, and I couldn't take enough from my dad without him noticing. Once I boarded the boat, it was only an hour's ride to the coast of the mainland. After that, I took a taxi from country boarder to country boarder until I finally made it to Rome Italy. According to my dad, all the countries live in the capital of their country, like how we live in London England. And, according to the map in my hands, the capital of Italy is Rome.

When I got there, I went up to anyone I spotted that seemed like they were locals, I even asked policemen. "Excuse me!" I called. "I'm looking for the personification of Italy. Do you know where I could find them?"

The officer laughed. "Personification!" he chuckled. "That's funny! You must be completely crazy!"

I sighed, waving the officer goodbye. "...Thanks anyway..." I tried again with other officers and locals, gaining the same result. It was like no one even knew that countries HAD personified counterparts! After a few hours of trying that, I sighed and just collapsed on a bench from exhaustion and despair.

"What's wrong, bella?" asked a local man as he sat on the bench with me.

I sighed, not looking up at the newcomer. "I'm trying to find someone, but no one in this city knows them. Hell, I don't even know what they look like. All I know is that the person I'm trying to find is...don't laugh...the personification of Italy, and some big treasure was stolen from them a few weeks ago." The man chuckled, causing me to huff out an exasperated sigh. "...I knew you'd laugh...everyone does..."

"No, it's not that~" the man stated. "The personification is Italy is me and mio fratello~"

I widened my eyes and finally looked up at him. He was a fairly thin man with a bright blue dress shirt and black slacks. His hair was fairly straight and amber red with an odd hair curl sticking out the side. Though his eyes were closed when I looked, the moment my face was in his view, his eye lids opened revealing the honey color they had. His eyes widened when he saw me, he even rubbed the orbs and looked at me again with even wider eyes. "...Bella?"


	5. Chapter 5

The man smiled wide as I continued to stare at him. Out of nowhere, he pulled me close and strangled me in a hug. "BELLA~! IT REALLY IS YOU~! Fratello will be SO happy~!"

"Get off me!" I exclaimed, pushing the personification away from me. "What are you talking about?! If you're the personification of Italy, then I have to say that you are MUCH different from what I thought!"

Italy continued to smile and hug my arm since I pushed him off my body. "Stubborn as always, _~"

That caught my attention as I turned to him. "How do you know my name?"

He simply smiled, a little more confused and deflated slightly. "You act like you don't even know me. It's your Zio Feliciano~!"

"...Zio...wha?"

Suddenly, Feliciano was ripped from me. "FELICIANO! Why are you harassing this frauline?!" yelled a heavily German accented, deep voice.

"Please Ludwig! It's _~!" he croaked in response.

The new man then looked down at me with cold blue eyes. To put plainly, he was big. His shoulders were broad, his arms had a larger circumference than my head most likely, he had no neck, no fat; all muscle. His face was also square and his short, slicked back hair was a bright, yellow blond. When the German's eyes fell on me, even his fairly small eyes went wide before he shook his head and harshly whispered to Feliciano, "Do you remember what I told you that Francis said?" he asked. "I heard him say that he 'lied to the Vargas girl', meaning _. Now, why would it matter if she was lied to by the Allies?" Feliciano only shrugged. "Unless there's more than that. I didn't understand what was going on when I first heard Francis say that, but I think she was tricked into something or perhaps found in an accident, or something like that. Either way, she appears to have something wrong with her memory since she didn't recognize you."

Feliciano then smiled wide. "Then Lovi can jog her memory~!"

Ludwig shook the poor Italian in response. "Are you crazy?! If Lovino finds her, and hears that she doesn't know him, it'll break his heart!"

"...I'm right here, you know..." I huffed. "And who is Lovino? Should I know him?"

The Italian man started to cry. "...He's your papa. Surely you remember~" he stated.

I shook my head. "...My father is-" I then remembered how horrified my father was when I mentioned the other countries. "...isn't even from here." I stated.

The German was the one to deny my statement. "Your vater IS from this country!" he exclaimed. "He's worried sick, quite literally!"

"Si!" Feliciano jumped in. "Lovi even started puking up the pasta I made for him! And, he's getting a fever! You have to come home, bella!"

"...I'm sorry. You must have me mixed for someone else. You know what they say, everyone has a twin." I then started to back away. "I should get back home. My father is fairly strict with curfew, and it's way past mine. I also have to cross national borders, so," I shook both of their hands. "it was a pleasure to meet both of you, Ludwig, Feliciano, I wish you luck in your search for...whoever you were looking for."

Before Feliciano could fight back, Ludwig nodded. "I understand. I'll be more than happy to take you home myself as an apology for the mix-up."

I shook my head. "No thank you. You don't have to go to all that trouble."

"It'll be no trouble at all." he insisted. "It's just a hop, skip, and leap."

I thought for a moment. My father didn't want the other countries to know that I was related to him, meaning there shouldn't be any harm in it as long as Feliciano didn't come, him being the personification of Italy, and Ludwig being a normal guy as far as I knew. "…If you insist." I stated, following Ludwig after he shunned Feliciano away.

The trip back home was fairly awkward and silent until he asked for my address and what nationality I lived in. When I told him, there was a glare in his eye before he pulled up my driveway. "Thank you."

"...Any time, frauline..." he stated distantly as I left the car. The moment the car door shut, the black car was pulling out and speeding in the distance.

When I made it up the stairs, I peeked in my father's office, where the blonde remained exactly how I left him on his desk. I couldn't help but think back on what Feliciano and Ludwig had said as I continued to my room for much needed, though unwelcoming sleep. When I arrived in Italy. They were talking about some Lovino-guy's lost daughter. When I set out to return their 'lost treasure', I thought it was a valuable object, like some weapon or an heirloom. I never would've guessed that the treasure was a person. Still, I couldn't think of who the person was, which bothered me because of how familiar both the strange men were of me.

3pov

Ludwig drove back home in deep thought. His thought kept him working on auto-pilot, oblivious to his surroundings until Gilbert smacked the blonde upside his head. "DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"...What?" the young brother asked.

The albino huffed and crossed his arms. "You heard me! Don't ignore me! You know I HATE being ignored!" he exclaimed. "Did you find _, or nien?!" he asked. "I'm going to stop by the Vargas place tomorrow with Toni, and I gotta know what to tell Unawesome Piss Mouth!"

The ice blue eyes directed to the floor. "...You have to promise not to tell Lovino." he stated confusing the Prussian. "This would break his heart." When Gilbert nodded with a new seriousness in his face, the younger brother sighed. "..._ is...she doesn't believe she's Lovino's daughter."

Gilbert tried to comprehend what the information presented, but he still didn't understand. "...What do you mean?" he asked. "_ is Lovi's kid, and nothing can change that."

"Biologically, ja." Ludwig added. "However, she's convinced that Arthur is her vater. Earlier tonight, she came to Feliciano and I, going on about the Personification of Italy, and she never recognized us. It was as if we were strangers to her, she probably thought that we were some drug users or with some sort of mental disability."

The older brother sat on the couch, trying to process everything. "...You're right...if Lovi saw her and she didn't recognize him...his heart would be busted…" The Prussian then got an idea. "I'll spread the word to Toni and Frenchy!" he exclaimed. "The three of us will tell her what's what! We'll set things right!"

"That's the thing." Ludwig interrupted. "Not only is Francis an ally with Arthur, but he's also how I came to know all this." he explained. "I overheard him while you were all drunk."

The red eyed brother crossed his arms. "Frenchy really had the nerve to spill his guts right in front of us?" he then thought for a moment, clutching his chin in his pale hand. "...Though...he was really depressed when it wasn't normal for him…" As his brain started to make sense of his young brother's logic and what he was implying, Gilbert ran his hands through his short white hair and growled. "The three of us are best friends! Why does he have to do that to us?!"

Ludwig shrugged. "I don't know." he answered. "What I do know is that we have to find some way to get her back where she belongs, back to her true vater."

"Ja, obviously." Gilbert sighed, finally sitting down and propping one leg up on his knee as he bit his lip. "Question is...how?" After some thought, he mumbled, "I could tell Toni and we can make Frenchy talk...but that might put a damper on our friendship...I could go up to Eyebrows' house and take her, then force her to accept what's what!"

The younger brother smacked his head. "Why is it all your ideas are so violent?" he asked. "If anyone needs to be commanded, then it should be Arthur. He seems to be the only one she'd trust." An idea then sparked in his mind. "...That's where your violent ideas and my torturous ideas come together..."

Feliciano dragged himself home in a new state of depression. "Where've you been, you bastard?!" Lovino shouted from the kitchen. "You've better know something about _ and where she is!"

The younger of the two grew worry and ran in the kitchen upon seeing the black and dark grey smoke rise from the kitchen doorway and filling the house. "Lovi! What are you doing?!"

"What's it look like, bastard?" he huffed as Feliciano turned off the fire and opened the doors and windows before he fanned the pot clear of smoke. "I'm making the best pizza for _ to eat and enjoy when she walks through that door." he answered. "I doubt she'd get many of the meals we cook at home from wherever she's at."

Feli took another look in the pot. The gew inside was black and bubbly, much like how the redhead imagined a witches brew. "...This was a pizza?" he asked.

The older brother grew a dark look in his eye as he radiated an aura that, as far as Feliciano knew, only Ivan had mastered. "Is there something wrong with my food?" he growled in an almost inhuman growl.

The poor young Italian gulped as he backed away as far from his brother as he could. "O-of course not!" he stuttered. "There is absolutely nothing wrong~ You're the best pizza cooker I know~ No one makes pizza quite like you~" he chuckled nervously.

Lovino sighed and rubbed his eyes, his newly discovered Russia Aura disappeared. "Whatever bastard." he huffed. "Did you, or did you not find _?" he asked. "And, if you did find her, why is she not with you?"

"I-" The younger brother mulled over in his mind what Ludwig told him. He already made his brother suffer by not being there when his niece initially ran away, then he sparked hope for the brunette. The last thing Feli wanted was to crush the spirit again. Still, would it hurt Lovino more if he knew where _ was and couldn't reach her, or if he didn't know at all?


	6. Chapter 6

Feliciano stayed silent for a while. "...Well?!" Lovino pushed. "Did you find her? Where is she?"

"...Um..." the younger brother thought. "...Ludwig told me not to tell you..."

The worried father chuckled and bit his lip, averting his gaze. "...I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong." he stated with his dry chuckle. "Did you just say that Potato Bastard told you NOT to tell me where my one and only daughter is?!" At Feli's silence, his chuckling turned into full blown laughter. "I don't believe it! I can't fucking believe it! You've got to be shitting me right now! So you're saying that just because Potato Bastard told you to stay shut up about it, I might never see mia figlia again?!"

"Lovi, it's not like that!" Feliciano defended. "I don't really know where she is, Ludwig took her 'home' in his car! Even if you did see her now, your heart would be crushed!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" he exploded, not chuckling anymore and fully attacking the younger brother, his face pressed in the younger's. "Her home is here! Nothing can change that! You better be saying that Potato Bastard is bringing her here and you just happened to come home before her!"

"SHE DOESN'T KNOW ME!" Feliciano broke down, sobbing on the table as Lovino widened his eyes and opened his mouth slightly agape. "That's why she hasn't come home yet. She has amnesia." he sobbed. "It was awful! She came into Rome only an hour or so ago, going on and on about looking for the personification of Italy! When I told her who I was, she didn't recognize me and said that her papa wasn't even from this country! Ludwig then took her in his car, offering her a ride home to apologize for the mix up, and drove away!"

Lovino bowed his head, getting up from leaning on the table only to sit down. "...Amnesia?" he asked. "...She doesn't know...who we are?" Feli nodded as Lovi gave an odd smile. "She doesn't hate me after all. She just doesn't know my existence. That means she doesn't know what happened, she doesn't know about our petty fight, if I could just find her, then talk to her, she'll remember me, but hopefully, keep on forgetting about the fight that drove her away to begin with. How we find her is the only question, but Potato Bastard said that Frenchy was involved, so no better place to start." The older brother then gazed at Feliciano with a crazed look in his amber green eye. His smile started twisting on his lips as he laughed insanely. "Come on!" he shouted, grabbing Feliciano's arm and running out the door with his car keys. "We haven't got time to lose!"

As the car drove away in the late night, Feliciano screamed and cried. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" he scolded himself as the car hot rodded through the dark, empty streets.

1pov

As much as I needed the sleep, I tossed and turned in the sheets on the bed. I couldn't think of why Ludwig and the personification of Italy were so familiar with me. Thinking back, I knew that the whole being the daughter of the personification of England was a lie because of how Alfred and Arthur yelled at the top of their lungs, but I still believed them, hell, I believed that I was a Kirkland all the way until I went to Italy. I still wanted to believe that I was just overreacting.

However, it was then when I heard a knock on my door while my back was turned. "_, love?" called my father as he creeped in the room and sat on the edge of my bed. "Are you awake, sweetheart?" He didn't notice that I closed my eyes before he could conclude that I was still awake. "No." he chuckled. "Of course not." it was silent for a while longer before he brushed my hair behind my ear and stroked my cheek. "...Love, I hate to say that...I wasn't very honest with you...at least...not at first." he stated as I silently listened, still pretending to be asleep. "I admit, a few weeks ago, I wouldn't have cared heads or tails if you were truly happy...but now..." he sighed deeply. "...Now, I can't stand the sight of you cry. Though you might cry when you hear this, then in the very least, you will know it in your subconsciousness to be true."

I tried remaining still and ignorant as he continued. "_, all of this was a lie from the start." he confessed as he sniffed a little. "I'm not your true father, though I now love you as my own. Your family is the Italians, the personification of North and South Italy." My whole body tensed, though I kept my mouth and eyes closed. "...I can only hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for the pain I've cause you and your true father and uncle." He took in another deep breath before stating, "Tomorrow, I don't care what Alfred and Francis say, I'm taking you to Italy, your true home. Hopefully then, you'll regain your own memories." Before he left, he placed something on my night stand. "Good night..._."

"...So it's true..." I mumbled after he shut the door. "...What the personification of Italy said was true..." After a while, I turned on my lamp and looked at what he set on my night stand. It was a framed picture of myself and three other men at what seemed like some beach. A tan man with leafy green eyes smiled wide as he gave another man with a lighter tan and amber green eyes bunny ears with his fingers, appearing to anger the other; seeing as how he was a blur, turning to him and reaching over, most likely to strangle the poor tan man by the looks of it. The personification of Italy was by the tan man, his eyes closed and a large smile on his face as he hugged the other man's arm, one leg blurred, as if seconds before the picture was taken, he decided to pop his leg up like a high school girly girl. I stood beside the blurred man, appearing to be attempting not to laugh at the men goofing off, one arm locked straight behind my back with my other hand covering my mouth.

There was a flash in my head and three names popped. Antonio, Lovino, and Feliciano…

I remembered something on the beach. Right after the picture was taken, Feliciano pulled me in the water, saying it was too hot of a day to resist. After that, I left my jacket and boots in the sand and played in the water in my pants and tank top. Then, at the end of the day, Lovino dumped all the sand from inside my boots only for an crab to fall out and get his foot. "Papa, you always had the worst of luck~" I giggled.

"That's only because your Zio is favored by everyone, even God!"

"...Zio..." I thought, trying hard to remember before what the personification of Italy said made sense. "Zio Feliciano!"

Arthur hurried in the room upon hearing my outburst. When he saw my face and that I was holding the picture, he sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "...I suppose you were never asleep to begin with?" he asked. "How much do you know, and how much did you remember?"

"Like hell I'm telling you Arthur!" I shouted, leaving the bed with a glare and backing as far from him as I could. "You lied to me! You took advantage of me! I trusted you!"

"I know." he stated apologetically. "I'm so sorry. It was Francis that found you, and Alfred's idea to deceive you. If it were my own way, you would've been hospitalized for amnesia weeks ago, or in the very least, you would've known the which side of this war you were truly born into."

"Take me home!" I demanded. "Now!"

"I promise, I'll take you home first thing in the morning." he calmly stated as he approached me. "Just calm down and try to get some sleep."

"Like HELL!" I shouted as I ran up to him and kneed him between his legs, running out the door as he crumbled down. As I ran down the stairs and out the door, I looked all around and cried, "Ludwig! Gilbert! Tio! Zio! PAPA!" as I raced down the dark streets, pooled with puddles from the current rainstorm that came from nowhere. I didn't know where I would end up, or how to get home without money left, but I knew I had to get as far from Arthur as possible.

3pov

Finally, the car stopped at the crack of dawn. Feliciano unfolded his hands from over his eyes as he looked at where his crazy brother drove them to. "...Fratello?" he asked as Lovino parked the car. His eyes were dilated with a crazy glint and his toothy grin remained on his face. His hair was a complete, utter mess and his continuous chuckle was deep and chesty. "...Why are we at Big Brother Francis' house?"

"This was the first clue, wasn't it?" he asked in response, still in his inhuman, alternatingly high and low pitched tone. "It all started with French Bastard, so I'm starting with French Bastard."

"I don't think Francis is awake yet..." Feli attempted to smile. "Why not we come back another time...preferably some time when you're not out of your mind?"

"We're not staying." Lovino simply stated as he left the car and got to the trunk. After pulling out a large potato bag, large enough for a body, but only a few small things weighing down the bottom of the bag, he passed by Feli's window with an quick, "Stay in the car."

"What are you going to do?!" the younger brother asked in desperation.

Lovino simply smiled wickedly at the red head. "They don't call me the Mafia King for nothing." With that said, he walked up the front porch and to the front door.

Searching the whole door frame, he found the spare key above the top and clicked the door open. As the wooden barrier creaked open, Lovino snuck inside, grinning the whole way up the stairs and to the bedroom of the Frenchman, where the blonde was sound asleep. The Italian grinned as he reached in his sack for a bandana and separate pieces of rope. The first thing he did was fold up the bandana so it was thick and round.

Quietly, he walked up to Francis with the bandana and rope. After tieing his limp arms and legs together like an animal, he tied the bandana between his teeth and around the back of his neck. Luckily, Francis was in too deep of an slumber to notice the restrictions. Lovino then took the now empty sack and draped the opening over the Frenchman. Once that was done, he took the final piece of rope and tied the opening tightly.

Taking the sack tight in his hands, he dragged it off the bed, allowing it to smack the wooden floor and wake the captive. Once the bag started squirming and muffled screaming, Lovino groaned. "Shit! I knew I should've tied him up on the ground instead of on the bed!" With that, he dragged the squirming sack down the stairs, out the door, and to the car. "Feliciano! Help me with this!" he shouted.

Out of fear, the younger brother obliged and helped Lovi with loading the sack in the trunk. As the older brother shut the door and got in the driver's seat, Feli followed him in the car and silently put on his seatbelt.

The drive back to the house was long and silent, save for Lovino's chuckles.


End file.
